


Brink

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: Negan has been edging the reader.





	Brink

**Author's Note:**

> another Tumblr request from December, i'll be posting the rest separately instead of on 'A Not So Silient Night'. x

“Don’t touch her.”

It had been your fault. Really, it had. You were meant to be loading the van and your fingers which were damp and trembling had blundered with a box of produce from The Kingdom. A box of oranges. You'd tripped on one, sending you face first into the ground. 

Now, his boots created a resounding **thud-thud-thud** that made you want to curl into yourself from humiliation as he approached. If they weren't all looking, they would be now. He’d make sure of that. 

“Are you fucking deaf?” Simon’s hand which had been hovering near your shoulder began to slowly recede, heeding the threat behind Negan’s words. He took a hesitant step—two, three, and then all together backed away. He probably sensed a storm, you felt it too. 

You were on the brink of drowning in an impending cyclone. 

He uttered a simple command, smirking at your sprawled frame in the dirt. “Crawl.”

You stuttered, meeting his hardened gaze with a tentative one of your own. 

“I said, crawl,” You watched the come-hither motion of his fingers with an owlish expression. “Hands and knees, Y/N. I said, follow me.” It wasn’t a question, he’d raised his voice and now everyone had stopped and was staring. Staring at you. You could feel their eyes crawling across the exposed skin of the neckline of your tank top, the tears beginning to overflow from your irises, and the scuffed palms of your hands. 

Still, you stared. With a quiver in your bones, you raised yourself onto your hands, preparing to stand, when the sole of his shoe came down onto the middle of your back. You went crashing down into the dirt with a small moan that could have easily been mistaken for one of pain, or maybe it was. Pain. Pleasure. Humiliation. The boundaries of each seemed to blur into a hazy fog. 

“Are you gon’a crawl?” He applied pressure in his heel and you felt it in your groin, a persistent weight that made you cry out. “Or am I gon’a make you crawl?

“Yes,” You yielded. “I’ll crawl.”

Slowly, you raised yourself onto your hands and in the process, the folds of your sex rubbed against one another as you came to your knees. The feeling almost sent you sprawling into the dirt again. You quickly corrected the mistake, parting your legs and beginning to crawl towards a break in the forest line of where he indicated you to go. 

“Fuck,” You heard someone whisper in passing, “I wonder what she did to piss Negan off.”

A nameless Savior answered, “She dropped an entire box of oranges, but damn…”

Negan smirked in acknowledgment of their dialogue, catching your gaze with his own before his boot nudged your leg so your inner thighs brushed one another. “Little girl, crawl properly.”

The motion alone caused you to bite into your cheek to keep from crying out. It was agony in the sweetest way. The other Saviors catcalled and whistled while you crawled, uncaring of your feelings. You were drowning, but a part of you was enjoying the suffering. With every brush of your hips another part of you became unhinged, the world seemed to jolt and swerve on its axis. It’s been a week, an entire week of his harsh touches and teasing fingers. You’d gone hours before, and once for a day, but never this long. 

Once you crossed the tree line, your facade fell apart. 

“Negan, please. I’m sorry.” The crotch of your underwear had long-since been saturated from the wetness of your sex. Every now and then your clit would twitch in agony and a sharp pang would travel and collect in the pit of your belly. This was sweet suffering. “I didn’t mean to drop the box, I swear. I’ve learned my lesson.” Your crawl quickened to keep pace with his large steps, face burning as he blatantly ignored you.

You crawled for some time, your only view his broad back as he twirled Lucille on his shoulder and whistled a nameless tune. You immediately tried to locate the name. Anything to take your mind off the feeling that resonated between your thighs. 

“This seems like a good place as any,” He stopped suddenly, prompting you to run into the back of his legs. “C’mon, little slut. Ass up, face down.”

“No, Negan. Please,” Your begging renewed, eyes and crotch burning at the thought of him pressing thick fingers against your sopping, sensitive entrance. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Y/N.” A small laugh slipped from his smirking tongue as he discarded Lucille and his leather jacket, appraising the swell of your breasts as he went. They immediately puckered at his attention, protruding against the thin fabric of your tank top. “Breasts, too.” He licked his lips.

You unceremoniously tugged at the stretchy neckline of your shirt, baring your breasts to him before moving to the button of your jeans, tugging them down where you knelt and assuming the position. The coolness of his leather jacket was a small act of kindness, he’d placed it where your chest touched the cold forest floor before he began to circle your exposed frame.

“Panties, slut.” He tsked.

You knew it’d been coming but still, you’d gone out of your way to stall for as long as possible. With unhurried hands, you revealed the lips of your saturated sex which were so puffy and sensitive that your clit had turned a deep, rosy color from his torture.

“Mhmm,” You heard Negan smack his lips, approaching you from behind. “Like a ripe, juicy strawberry I just have to sink my goddamn teeth into." A pause. "It was a really shitty thing you did back there, slut. Don’t you fuck’n agree?”

“Yes, sir.” You held your breath as you felt his fingers creep closer to the seam of where your sex and upper thigh met. “I’m sorry.”

“Now don’t go and apologize, little slut.” He soothed, lightly brushing the plug nestled between your ass cheeks. You heard him fumble with something before the instrument came to life, vibrating and squirming inside you at just the right speed to make you falter and your breath catch. The very same that had caught you off guard only minutes before. “It’s partially my fault, ain’t it?”

“Please, please.” You chanted his name like a prayer, trying desperately to hold your orgasm at bay as the inner walls of your pussy began to pulse. “May I cum, sir?”

“Such a polite, needy whore.” Negan mocked, moving to spread your thighs even further apart so that he could better glimpse the inner pinkness of your sex. You shuddered at the feeling of his hands so close to where you wanted them. “Why don’t you beg me then, if you’re really sorry?” He sounded amused and you mewled weakly in an act of frustration. Negan loved this, loved to watch you desperate and needy for his touch only. 

“Please, Negan. I’ll be your good, little slut. I swear.” You weren’t above begging, during which you’d broken into a slight flush as you discovered if you moved your hips a certain way the plug in your ass would vibrate just so. “Put me out of my misery, please. I need to cum.”

The vibrations stopped.

“You know what?” His lips grazed the slick, taut skin of your stomach. His warm breath across your naked flesh an almost harsh caress. “You can go another week.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? let me know with a quick like! x


End file.
